War for Love, Love for War
by FinalKingz
Summary: Story of a crusader who meets people that keep saving his life,Now its his turn to save lives MY FIRST FANFICTION! BEWARE HAZARDS!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they rightfully belong to the founders of ragnarok

Hello I'm new here and this is my first time to write a fan fiction I hope everybody likes it. R&R please critics and support is mostly appreciated……….

Silently in the trees a shadow was silently observing a guild war, the shadow saw the Holy Cavalry (which is known for their holiness and great tactics in war the guild members mostly consists of Crusaders) was being siege (bloody battle) by their rival guild, the Dark Eye (which is known for unorthodox battle tactics, mostly guild members go through some sort of ritual before they can join).

As the shadow silently watches the carnage that unfold before her/him, he/she notices a wizard from the dark eye casting fury spells at their enemy, the wizard notices that the holy force was pinned down in a corner he suddenly shouted, "Lord Of Vermilion" a ray of yellow light suddenly struck their offender making them lose consciousness, the other holy warriors just stood there in awe that their fellow guild mates were struck down.

Crusder#1: "what the hell!" Crusader#1 shouted "The Guild Master has fallen".

Crusader#2: "We must fight back!"

Crusader#3 suddenly pulls out an Ygdrassil leaf (pls check spelling) then he began to chant in a low voice that only his fellow crusaders can hear. "Ressu-"he chanted slowly.

Suddenly a flurry of stone-like spikes came out of the ground and began marching towards the chanting crusader.

Crusader#1: "WATCH OUT!" Crusader#1 shouted on the top of his lungs.

But, it was too late the spikes pierced the crusader chest straight through his thick armor, he fell backwards on the floor laying motionless, but for some matter he was still alive.

Crusader#1: "BRIAN!" (Brian Strongarms one of the best Holy Knights on the guild)

Crusader#1: "JOSEPH HEAL BRIAN! AND YOU GUYS HOLD THEM OFF FOR A WHILE!"

Joseph: "HEAL! HEAL! HEAL!"(Joseph Stangard a typical crusader who becomes best friend with Brian)Desperately shouts for his friend's life.

Joseph: "His not moving……Lucas" Joseph was in a state of shock.

Lucas: "DAMN!"(Lucas Scythe another high ranking crusader that befriends Brian and Lucas)

As Brian's body lay motionless healed on the floor with two friends beside him, the background was filled with bloody screech and screams it was a bloody battle. Arrows were flying, wizards chanting, clashes of metal come about, heals were flashing, blood was everywhere during that time then suddenly, Brian moved a muscle.

Brian: "Flee…… my friends……. I'll……. hold….them…… back" Brian said weakly.

Joseph & Lucas: "BRIAN!" Both shouted "I thought you were dead…."Joseph sighed of relief.

Brian: "They are too strong, you guys must flee and find a safe place" Brian able to regain his composure.

Joseph: "We can't leave you here!" Joseph said angrily.

Brian: "Just go, and take the others with you……NOW!" Brian said with determination.

Joseph: "alright…..promise me one thing……don't die" Joseph said with a semi-angry look on his face.

Brian acknowledges the promise with a nod "GO!"

Joseph: "EVERYONE! RETREAT!" eyeing Brian.

As the whole gang left with some unconscious crusaders they were carrying, only Brian was left alone due to his request.

Brian: "heheh come on scumbags is that the best you got" Brian taunted

¾ Members of The Dark eye were angered by his taunt they charge carelessly straight to the crusader, the only one that didn't fall for the obvious taunt were the elite ones

Elite#1: "I wonder why our guild master chose these fools as our allies" The man muttered

Elite#2: "It doesn't matter if they live or die, they are just mere pawns" The man said with cold heart

Elite#3: "Interesting, they leave one man behind" the man said with interest on his face

As the careless fools charged at the lone crusader he began to mumble something, his sword began to glow timidly as the pursuers began to near him he didn't move a muscle, he waited until all of his enemies are within range, when all of them inside the expected range he made a smirk looking at his foes "your dead".

The crusader held his sword high the pin point facing the ground he suddenly yelled" GRAND CROSS!" The glowing sword pierce the ground and it began to show the glowing cross, all of his foes screech in pain while the shadow stared in awe.

Elite#1: "smart…. But it didn't fool us…..FOOL!" the sound of his voices trembled across the field.

Elite#1 began running towards the crusader with inhuman speed fortunately he was an assassin he readied his katar that will stab straight through, the crusader was too weak and slow to dodge the blow, he already accepted his fate then suddenly a cling of metal was heard, it was a green shield that covered the crusader, which in this moment he held up his sword then it began to glow again with his final ounce of strength in him he shouted "HOLY CROSS" after draining all his strength he fainted.

The assassin screamed in pain as the cross hit him directly to his chest the assassin back away to regain his composure the assassin's fellow team mates looked at him with a face of disgust, the trio suddenly looked up to see nothing but air.

-+-

As two silhouettes began to near a house the other silhouette began to wake from his deep sleep, when the entered the house the he was still groggy, a hand touch him in his forehead he felt warmth all over his body he didn't know why but he felt warm as he begin to open his eyes, he was staring at a beautiful priestess he couldn't do anything but stare at her beauty, the priestess saw the ocean blue eyes of the well built crusader she mumbled clear enough"hi".

Brian: "hello…what happen?" a face of confusion dwell on his face.

Priestess: "hi…..you were injured so umm….. I brought you here, you were injured by that assassin." Priestess had difficulty saying this sentence.

Brian: "so you're my savior I'm in your debt" Brian flashed a smile even the most barbaric woman would blush.

Priestess: "umm… your welcome my name is Jane…..Heilheart" She was able to mutter the word under her red blushing skin

Brian: "Thank you for saving me Jane but I'm wondering what's a beautiful maiden like you doing there, you know it's dangerous right?" Brian said with a concern on his face

Jane explained why is she there, "I was taking a walk when I heard taunts and war cries on the next field when I got near to the area I noticed you and the pillar of lightning struck down on some crusaders after a few seconds I saw you fall to the ground" her eyes became teary" I….I…..was so scared" she began to cry "I didn't want you and the others to die" she sobbed dearly.

Brian: "I'm sorry if I have offended you Jane don't cry…." He mumbled.

Brian suddenly wrap his arms around the maiden as she cry on his solid chest "I'm not even your friend and you start to worry about me that much" Brian said with a grin

Jane: "That's why I choose to become a priestess I don't want to see somebody die…" Jane still sobbed under her words

Brian: "I see……. you want to know why I became a crusader" Brian stood their calmly.

The Priestess just stood there staring at the ocean blue eyes of the best crusader while she is still in the arms of the crusader.

"I became a crusader because……" he broke the hug and glared his eyes outside the window.

**_Flash Back (while explaining)_**

"**_Charge!" shouted an old but muscular crusader ordering his sword mans to trample the enemy but one of them was the young Brian still a trainee, they charge toward the army of raydrics formed by the great abysmal knights as sword clashed the young Brian slashed and hacked his way towards the thick hollow body of raydrics, after an hour of intense battle the great war has ended as Brian tries to pull himself up with his sword sticking to the ground he noticed raydric archers bows pointed to him and to his allies, the archers release the grip on their bows and arrows were flying through the air towards to his comrades and himself, Brian already accepted his fate, arrows pierced the bodies of the remaining sword mans they all died but only one survived the rain of death obviously it was Brian as he looked up he saw his mentor also named commander, blocking some arrows with his shield he was also shot on the leg ,he looked back" flee my friend I'll hold them back" he said strongly, those words buried into Brian's head, he shook his head "I cant leave you here I'll fight also!" The young Brian said with naive ness scorching in his mind "I'm sorry but you have no other choice ANDREW!" Brian's mentor yelled looking towards the enemy archers, suddenly a knight in peco peco came rushing to the field towards Brian and grabbed him, Andrew looked towards his old friend "I'll take him to a safe place" Andrew glance to the ground and glanced back at his friend "Farewell", after this the peco peco began running out to the safe forest were arrows cannot penetrate it, Brian struggled to get out of the knights grasped he struggled saying" Let me go! I want to help the commander, my mentor, MY FRIEND!" The peco peco entered the thick forest as for the commander he stood there looking at his enemies he shouted" IS THAT BEST YOU GOT SCUMBAGS!" the raydric archers were hollow and human less but the new abysmal knight commander was pissed a new set of raydric came to the front, the dark knight ordered "Kill him!" the raydrics acknowledged the order with a charge towards the lone crusader, The old crusader's sword began glowing brightly he pointed his sword to the ground as the raydrics neared him he shouted "GRAND CROSS!" all the raydrics fell down to the ground armor metal sounded like drops of rain, Brian heard the war scream but he replied with silence but in his mind he was sobbing, the dark knight was really pissed by this he began his own charge toward the stubborn crusader, the crusader was about to toss his shield he shouted "SHEILD BOOMERANG" the shield hit the knight knocking him down from his horse, the abysmal tough knight got up to his feet and began running, he neared him and gave a swing of his sword to the tough crusader he countered "REFLECT SHEILD" the attack bounced back to the knight making him falling back kneeling, he added a combo to his counter attack he shouted with his last ounce of his strength "HOLY CROSS!" the tough stubborn knight was finally beaten the crusader was breathing heavily, the raydric archers made a reflex that if there commander died they will shoot at will to this happening the archers did shoot towards the sky falling down on the very tired crusader, he accepted his fate he said " farewell"…..no sound of a cling of metal is heard only a big thud on the grass lands, Brian was brought to a house by Andrew far from the battlefield the place was exactly on payon he was given some zeny and told him to start a new life after that he left the area only saying "see ya around" he smiled and rode off, after he rode off, Brian promised to himself that he will be the one next time to save people lives._**

**_End of Flash Back _**


End file.
